Afraid To Love
by pineapple shortcake
Summary: This takes place during Harry's seventh year, when he, Ron and Hermione are not at Hogwarts. It's from Neville Longbottom's point of view and Luna Lovegood's POV. N/L.
1. Chapter 1

I think I am afraid to love. Or at least loving Luna, which is a problem, because I do. She's truly amazing but now is not the time for romance. The Ministry has fallen and Voldemort has openly seized control. But what can I do? I, Neville Adam Longbottom, am a coward. I always have been, but now is not the time for cowardice either. I guess I need to look for the Gryffindor in me, if there is any... I should start by going to Hogwarts, but I don't want to. See, I am a coward.

The train loomed above me, scarlet and this time ominous. I saw less people there. But I saw familiar faces. Ginny, Parvati and Padma, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and others, but I did not see Luna, my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Neville." I heard a soft voice say to me. I whirled around and there, to my relief, was Luna.

"Luna!" I exclaimed. She seemed to have matured in the months we were apart, her hair was longer, her eyes brighter and she stood taller. Every strand of her hair was a different shade. Ranging from milky white to golden like the dawn... _Quit it Neville!_ I thought. _You're acting as if you're in love with her hair!_

"How was your summer?" she asked me.

"It... it was ok... you know apart from the whole... ministry thing..." _God Neville relax! You can't even talk to her!_

"Oh, yes. I just found out about that actually. My father and I were in Mexico looking for the Smooth Coated Filibinger. It's a cousin of the nargle you know..." The rest of her words were drowned out by the train whistle.

"Shall we find a compartment then?" Luna asked.

"S-Sure let's find Ginny..." I said sure I could not stand being in the same compartment as Luna alone...

"Hello Luna, Neville." Ginny said as we sat down in the compartment with her, Parvati, Dean, Seamus and Lavender.


	2. Chapter 2

"How sound proof are these things?" Seamus asked, examining the walls for flaws in the structure that might let a peep through.

"Let's find out shall we?" Ginny asked.

"How-" Seamus began but was interrupted by an earsplitting scream.

"By the fact that no one has come running I'd say very." Luna said.

"Ok than we can talk..." Ginny said. "Ron, Harry and Hermione escaped at the wedding we know this, and knowing Hermione I'd say they went somewhere with lots of Muggles..." It went on like this for several hours, people arguing, sharing ideas and worries when the train slowed down.

"Five more minutes till arrival." the driver said over the loud speakers.

"Oh good, I'm rather hungry..." Luna said. There were murmurs of agreement. I was relieved. The train stopped and we hustled to get a carriage. The great Thestrals, which I've seen since my first year at Hogwarts, were eyeing the students and a second year screamed.

"Well," Dean said. "I wonder how many teachers up and quit."

"None, except the Muggle studies teacher. They made Snape headmaster though." I said miserably, Severus Snape was not a nice man.

"WHAT?!?!" Dean yelled, he was Muggle born and didn't get the daily prophet. "If I had known that I wouldn't be here." dean muttered. Just then they turned a corner and Hogwarts came into view, I had been going there 7 years and it still took my breath away."This way please!" Professor McGonagall said ushering us inside. I was glad to see the familiar Great Hall. Luna parted with us, saying, "I hope there's pudding!" and sat at the Ravenclaw table.

The sorting began and lasted for a half an hour and ended with "Zeller, Kate!" becoming a new Gryffindor.

"Finally." Seamus muttered, no longer able to stop his stomach from rumbling.

The meal appeared before our eyes and a 1st year gasped, Nearly Headless Nick had just appeared through the table.

"Hello Nick, how are?" Lavender said cheerfully.

"Perfectly dreadful, thank you." he replied. "The new headmaster has forbidden me to go anywhere near the Quidditch pitch, no fun for nick this year, now us ghost are working for Filch." he said disgusted. I glanced at Snape.

"Will the headmaster be continuing DADA?" Dean asked.

"No," I said, "The Death Eater Amycus will." I said scathingly.

"And his sister Alecto is teaching Muggle studies." Parvati added.

"Isn't this going to be an interesting year?" Seamus said sarcastically.

I agreed with him. We left the Great hall after the feast and headed toward the Gryffindor Common Room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Huckleberry." Seamus said sleepily, it was after 11:00. The fat lady swung open to admit us. Stumbling a bit we made our way to the boy dormitory.

"It's good to be back." I said.

"Yeah." Dean said flopping on his bed.

"Uh oh..." Seamus said, "Dean you have to get out of here."

"Why?" Dean asked, obviously puzzled.

"Look." Seamus said and pointed to the Evening Prophet.

"Oh man this is bad." Dean said.

"What?" I asked. Seamus held up the paper. The headline said:

_**A**__**LL **__**M**__**UGGLE-**__**B**__**ORNS **__**M**__**UST **__**R**__**EPORT TO **__**M**__**INISTRY FOR **__**R**__**EGISTRATION  
**_

"That's not good." I said.

"I got to go... NOW!" Dean said. Just then the door burst open.

"Have you seen the Prophet?!" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, Dean's just leaving..." Seamus said.

"Leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Where are you going?" Parvati asked.

"I don't know." Dean said and slipped down stairs and into the night.

"He'll be OK" Seamus said, unconvincingly.

"Oh Flobberworms*!" I exclaimed. How could I be so stupid?

"What?" Seamus asked.

"The spell!" I cried.

"Neville, what spell?" Ginny asked.

"The... the... do you still have your DA coins?" I inquired.

Lavender began rummaging in her school bag; Seamus dropped to his knees and looked in his trunk; Parvati simply took it out of her pocket; Ginny took off her left shoe and extracted hers. I took the four and waved my wand over them.

"Here," I said handing the coins back to them. "Seamus." I said squeezing my coin.

"What? Whoa it's vibrating!" Seamus said.

"Look, it's red!" Ginny squealed.

"Now squeeze it, that means I can talk to you." I instructed. He did and my coin turned blue.

"Hello Seamus." I said. Two seconds later the coin echoed the words.

"That's brilliant!" Parvati exclaimed, I blushed, I am not one for compliments.

"It was nothing..." I muttered. The girls said goodnight and departed. I slipped on my pajamas and crawled into bed, that night I dreamed of my favorite Ravenclaw.

"Neville! Gosh wake up! We're late for breakfast as it is!" a distinctly Irish-accented voice reached my ears and barely registered.

"Wha?" I muttered and turned over.

"WAKE UP!!!" Seamus bellowed, so loud I fell out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up geez." I said. I dressed quickly and hurried down stairs.

"Neville!" Ginny cried, as soon as I sat down. "You haven't given Luna her coin!"

"Yeah, I should go tell her." I said and stood up again. I moved slowly toward the Ravenclaw table. I walked past Luna and slipped a note into her hand.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement after breakfast._


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, I ran up to the Room of Requirement. Luna wasn't there yet, so I sat down to wait. I would wait forever for someone like her...

Luna came in and shut the door behind her. "What was it you wanted Neville?" she asked. And she looked at me with those eyes, those beautiful misty eyes, like molten silver... _Snap out of it Neville!_ I told myself. _What are you in love with, her eyes?_ "Uh...uh...I..." I stammered. "Uh...I have something for you..." How stupid am I? That sounds all wrong. Luna looked at me, curiously, and for a split second I saw something in her eyes that wasn't confusion, or curiosity. It scared me as well as delighted me. "Um...we all have coins and you didn't get one yet..." I was beginning to sweat slightly.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so Neville?" said Luna cheerfully. She came forward and took the coin from me. Her hand was so soft...

"Well I have to go, I'll be late for Divination," she said. She backed out of the room, keeping her eyes on my face. The minute she was gone, I smacked myself in the forehead. "You complete idiot, Neville, you're obsessing!" I muttered angrily.

Then I hurried off to my own class...Potions. Ugh.

"Your late, Mr. Longbottom." Professor Slughorn said to me as I walked into class mere seconds after the bell rang.

"Yes, I'm sorry Professor, I left my things in my truck and had to go back to get them." I said, I had learned a ton of excuses and this was one of the best, but only on the first day.

"Well, seeing as it's the first day, I'll let it pass, please take a seat." Slughorn said. I walked over and sat between Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, I silently passed them DA coins and then focused on Slughorn, who was beginning to talk about Amortenia, which I swear we had already covered but...

" How about you Mr. Longbottom, what do you smell?" I was startled, I hadn't noticed the smell in the room until it was mentioned, but then my nose registered the smell. I smelled cookies, bubble gum, and... Luna's hair.

"Uh... I smell... bubble gum and cookies and... And something floral... kind of like roses." I said, blushing a bit.

"That's very nice. Now, just between this class and me, I smell chocolate, butterbeer and oak made wine.

"Ms. Abbott what do you smell?" Slughorn added.

"I-" she said with a half glance at Ernie. "um, strawberries, honey and blue."

"Excuse me but blue?" Slughorn asked, all the while I noticed that Ernie's eyes were, indeed, blue.

"Yes... I don't know how, I just smell blue." Hannah said.

"Well... that's a first." Slughorn said and proceeded with inquiring about what people smelled. The bell rang and I headed to... Muggle studies.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Longbottom!"_

I nearly fell out of my seat. Alecto Carrow strode heavily up to my desk. She slapped me across the face. Pain blossomed where she had struck my cheek.

"Detention, Longbottom."

"What?" I squeaked.

"DETENTION!"

She whipped out her wand, but thought better of it. Alecto continued, with forced calm.

"It is a known fact that you are friends with, not only the blood-traitor _Weasleys_," she stopped for breath, "but also the _Mudblood_ Granger." She spoke the word with ferocious distaste.

"Don't you dare use that word!" cried Parvati Patil from the back of the room.

This led to a massive uproar. Everyone was shouting at Alecto, and even Lavender Brown, who was known for rather disliking Hermione, was on her feet, shouting insults at the pudding of a woman who called herself a teacher.

"Enough! _Enough!"_ bellowed Alecto. "ENOUGH! _Crucio!_" She pointed her wand at Seamus Finnigan, who fell to the floor, screaming.

"No!" shouted Lavender. She pulled out her own wand. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Alecto's wand went spinning off to the side and Seamus got up, still whimpering. Alecto snarled and turned on Lavender, who had ran to Seamus and was now trying to comfort him, but before she could do anything, the bell rang. Class was over. The entire Muggle Studies class stampeded out the door, me with them.

I sat at lunch with my friends talking animatedly. We had been at Hogwarts for four days now. I had just come from Herbology, which had cheered me up quite a bit and was dreading Defense Against the Dark Arts or, as my friend now called it, Dark Arts.

"It's horrible." Lavender said, shivering.

"The whole point of the class... it's so disgusting." Seamus grumbled.

I gulped.

"Oh wonderful, that's my next class." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, and let me tell you, I am not a very sarcastic person. The bell rang and I got up. The walk to the DADA classroom took what seemed to be ages. I slid in just before the bell and took a seat.

"Order!" Amycus called, he was a unkempt man with a rough voice. The class immediately fell silent. "Today we will be praticing the Cruciatus Cruse." He said, a hideous grin on his face. There were several gasps in the crowd.

"These people," he said indicating the three third years stand in a corner, "have been accused of misdeeds and resistance against the new regime. It's your job- -no, _privilege_ to punish them." Amycus said. I hated him already, and hate is such a strong word, but I can use it here.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked scanning the room before focusing on me.

"Longbottom, is it? Of course, you look so much like your mother, but your father too. I remember them, they fought well but not well enough, eh Longbottom?" he said. I clenched my teeth, there were murmurs of confusion.

"Now, you try. Let's see you can have Burke." he said grabbing the smallest boy and pushing him roughly towards me, fear showing in the boys eyes.

"No." I said calmly. A few gaped at me.

"No? No, you little blood traitor? Ok then, I'll demonstrate on you. _CRUCIO!"_

I fell on the floor, shouting. My parent's faces swam before my eyes, once young and full now dead and hollow. Pain spread through my body.

"Now," Amycus said as I got to my feet slowly, "_IMPERIO!"_ The spell hit me squarely in the chest.

"JUMP!" Amycus roared. I felt myself jump.

"The Cruciatus Curse! Now!" I felt my wand fly up. It was pointed at the frightened little boy's chest.

"NO!" I yelled. I shot the cruse but it missed.

"Detention!" Amycus screamed. "How dare you defy the Dark Lord and his orders? OUT! Now! All you blood traitor scum and half blood freaks! OUT!" he bellowed. I got out of there as quick as I could and ran down the hall.

"Omp." I said as I collided with someone. "Sorry." I said and help them to their feet.

"It's OK, are you all right?" she asked her dreamy voice reaching my ears.

"Luna!" I exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Neville?" Luna said. "What are you doing out of class so early?"

The shock of bumping into Luna rendered me temporarily incapable of proper speech.

"L−th−I−" I stopped and took a deep breath. "Amycus was giving us a lecture on how Muggles are stupid and how the 'Dark Arts' are a wonderful subject and we should all go over to You-Know-Who's side and we were protesting and he yelled at us to all get out and−"

Luna stopped me by putting a hand on my arm. "Neville, Neville," she smiled at me. "I don't need an entire monologue! I was only wondering." She laughed gently in her dreamy voice. "It's my break period."

"Yeah well..." I stopped. "Luna, why aren't _you_ in class?"

She seemed confused. "Well, I've just said...it's my break time. I can do whatever I want."

"Oh...er...right." _Stupid_ Neville!

Luna looked up at me. Her eyes roved over the various cuts and bruises that covered my face. "Oh, Neville...." She reached up and touched gentle fingers to a yellowing bruise that Alecto had put on my cheek, just below my eye. Concern showed in her large, misty eyes. I stood stock-still, my heart  
beating rather wildly. Just ask her Neville! rang a voice in my head.

The bell rang. Luna took her hand away. "Well, goodbye," she said breathlessly, and turned and ran down the corridor, her long blonde hair streaming out behind her. I stayed where I was and let myself be enveloped by the noise and bustle of Hogwarts School.

I dragged my feet to Arithmancy. I hated Arithmancy. I was terrible at it but Grandma made me take it. Stupid Grandma. I sat down at my desk. The bell rang and the professor started talking. I started a conversation with myself.

_Hi Neville._

_Hello Neville. What's your favorite color?_

_You know it's red._

_I've always like red. _

_Yeah because it's my favorite color._

_So?_

_So, I'm you._

_Whatever._

_You like Luna don't you?_

_Yes so do you. _

_I know, should we be fighting over her?_

_No you idiot were one person._

_I knew that!_

I know it's odd but it keeps me entertained.

"Mr. Longbottom? What's the answer?" the professor asked me. I panicked. What question? Random number, Neville, think!

"Uh...37." I said. 37. Why 37?

"Very good Neville, I didn't think you were paying attention!"

The bell rang and I ran to the common room. There, in big flashing yellow letters, announced the next Hogsmeade visit. This Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday came. I woke up happy and ambled down to the Great Hall.

After breakfast, I stopped just outside the doors, away from the flow of people, and crouched to tie my shoe.

"Neville?" said a very familiar, dreamy voice. I looked up. Luna was standing there, smiling down at me. "Hi, Neville."

"H-hi, Luna," I said. I finished tying my shoe and stood up. I held a hand out to Luna. She took it, and I helped her to her feet. She looked down at her shoes. I took a deep breath and before I lost my courage said, "Luna...will you come into Hogsmeade with me today? After lunch?"

She looked up at me surprised. Her eyes found mine, and I held her gaze, waiting.

"Oh, _Neville,_" she said. "I—yes—all right then." She stood on tiptoe to kiss me on the cheek. She then departed, eyes shining.

I let out my breath. "Yessss!" I whispered, hardly able to contain my joy. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I then left for my own common room.

After lunch, I ran up to my dormitory to get ready. I dressed in warm, comfortable clothes, because the first snowfall would soon be here. I ran a comb through my hair and practically flew down to the entrance hall.

Luna stood by one of the statues, waiting. She had brushed her hair and the sunlight streaming through the window fell on it and made it look almost golden. She smiled at me, took my hand. We traipsed off to the village of Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. My breath made silvery clouds in front of me.

Luna shrugged. "Anywhere is fine with me, as long as it's warm." That was one of the things about Luna that I loved. She was always so agreeable, but not in a bad way.

My eyes fell on the Three Broomsticks. "Shall we go there?" I asked. She nodded. I pushed open the door and was immediately flooded by warmth and the delicious smell of hot chocolate.

We took a small table in the far corner of the Three Broomsticks. I ordered a small butterbeer, she a gillywater. We laughed and talked over our drinks.

I studied the beautiful girl in front of me. _Luna._ Just her name was enough to make shivers down my spine. Her hair. Each strand was a different color, from platinum to deep golden and everywhere else in between. The firelight made it shine with a golden light. The flawless surface of her skin, pale as ivory, still slightly flushed endearingly from the cold outside air. Her eyes, downcast, staring into her drink. They were like molten silver, or like my breath in front of me on the street outside, just moments ago, or like the moon The flickering flames made them look alive and entrancing. Luna. My own beautiful moon.

"You know, Luna, I've wanted to ask you out for a long time," I told her.

Oops! She wasn't supposed to know that!

"You have?" Luna's eyes grew wide over the rim of her empty glass.

"Yes." I smiled at her, reached across the tiny table, and took her hand. She covered it with her own free one. Anticipation rose in me like a big bubble full of hope. When she looked up, I did something I never thought I'd get to do.

I leaned forward and I kissed her.

A small, startled squeak emitted from her, but then her eyes closed and her arms went around my neck. She got up from her seat, never breaking the kiss, and sat closer to me. Her soft lips moved enchantingly under mine. They tasted sweet, like lemon gillywater with sugar. I pulled her closer, her warm body pressed against me. My own skin tingled everywhere we were touching. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, still kissing her perfect pink lips.

After what seemed like a thousand years, she pulled away. Luna looked at me with pure affection in her eyes. I paid at the counter for our drinks, and we went back up to the castle, holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked down to breakfast contemplating the day ahead. It was Friday November 13, 1997. Not good. I have always been superstitious. Who can blame me that my Grandma had a black cat sent from hell? I sighed, tonight Ginny had made me agree to what I thought was the stupidest plan imaginable: Steal the Sword of Gryffindor. Stupid, stupid, stupid. But Ginny Weasley is _very_ persuasive, that is she threatens to hex you into the next century. I sat down next to Seamus at the table.

"There you are Neville!" Ginny exclaimed and launched into a speech I had heard ten times already.

"...and then we'll have an advantage over You-Know-Who." Seamus and I finished. Ginny glared at us, "It's not funny you know!" she said. I had met Mrs. Weasley once or twice and the look she had given Fred and George that day when they had dropped Percy's prefect badge down the toilet emulated Ginny's expression perfectly.

"We meet at eight." she said sternly and turned to go.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I jogged down the corridor my dark brown hair (which was growing quite long because, in the middle of a War one doesn't have much time for cutting one's hair) whipping at my face. It was 8:03. My death sentence.

Bye Luna, know I have loved you. Ok shut it Neville hopefully Ginny won't be that hard on you.

"You're late Neville." Ginny said obviously trying hard not to lose it.

"And you sound like Umbridge when you say that, now let's get this done." I said equally tried. Just then Luna spoke up.

"Ok, let's go now." Luna said giving us each a gentle shove towards the Heads office. I marveled at how soft her hands were against my bare arm but pushed the thought away.

"Ok, Neville get the sword." Ginny ordered, once we were in the office. (The password had been The Dark Lord, Hagrid had told us.)

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I am a coward and Luna is a Ravenclaw." Ginny said, as if stating the obvious.

"I'm a coward too!" I protested.

"Don't tell me you're a coward Neville Longbottom, you're leading a gang of teenage rebels for goodness sakes!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Stop bickering!" Luna said and opened the glass case and extracted the sword.

"What the-?" I asked.

"How did you-?" Ginny asked. Luna shrugged and handed me the sword, it did not have the power Harry had said it had, no energy rushed through my veins.

"Something's wrong..." I said.

"Yes Longbottom I agree., what are you doing in my office?"

Uh oh.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna's eyes were wide with fright. Ginny had a similar expression. Slowly, I turned around, terrified of what I knew I would see.

Severus Snape was standing in the doorway, a raised wand in his hand and an unpleasant leer on his ugly face. I let out a terrified squeak and stumbled backward into Ginny. Snape laughed softly. "I don't think so, Longbottom." He clicked his thin fingers. "Get them." He stood aside as two hulking figures burst through the door. Amycus and Alecto Carrow advanced, leering, and three more figures darted through. Draco Malfoy pinned Ginny to the wall, wand held aloft, and both Crabbe and Goyle went for me. Each took one of my arms and they smashed me into one of the cabinets. "Oof." I groaned with pain. I looked past Goyle's shoulder to see the Carrows advancing on Luna. She held up the sword defensively. Alecto flicked it out of her hand effortlessly. Luna blanched.

_WHAM._

Crabbe slammed his fist into my stomach and I doubled over. "No!" I slammed my shoulder into _his_ stomach and stood up, pulling my wand out of my pocket. _"Stupefy!" _I cried, pointing my wand at Goyle. It struck him square in the chest and he fell over. The same fate awaited Crabbe.

_"Stupefy!"_

Ginny punched Draco in the nose, hard, and then performed her legendary Bat-Bogey Hex. It hit Malfoy in the face and he stumbled backwards and landed hard on his butt. "Ow! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" he whimpered.

"Nice one, Ginny!" I yelled, and then I looked over my shoulder wildly at the sound of a scream.

My heart nearly fell out of my body.

Luna was slumped on the floor, whimpering, while both Amycus and Alecto stood over her. Amycus, I saw, had his wand pointed at her heart. I realized with terror that he was using the Cruciatus Curse on her. My eyes widened. I was on the verge of crying out when suddenly, Luna kicked out at the  
Carrows. They both stumbled back, surprised. Luna picked up the abandoned Gryffindor sword and pointed it threateningly at them. "Don't you dare come near us," she said, and all the dreamy quality was gone from her voice. She sounded nearly as hard as Professor McGonagall, and there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. The Carrows looked at each other and in that moment, I made a run for it. I grabbed Luna's hand and ran out the door. Ginny was right behind us. Severus Snape was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs, but (by some unbelievably amazing luck) he had fallen asleep. We crept past him and ran, ran down the corridor as fast as we could.

We stopped behind a suit of armor. I looked at Luna concernedly. "Are you all right?" She had a bleeding cut on one cheek and a bruised lip, but other than that she seemed fine on the outside. "Oh, Neville, I feel as though I've been run over by the Hogwarts Express," she groaned.

Ginny took her hand comfortingly. "You were amazing, Neville," she beamed at me.

"Yeah, thanks, Ginny. So were you. You both were." I told them proudly.

Aching all over, we headed back to our common rooms with a promise to meet at breakfast at the Gryffindor table. It was half an hour later, safe under my covers in the dormitory and looking at Harry's and Ron's empty beds, that I realized we had left the sword in Snape's office.

I walked down to Hagrid's hut on the 21st of November. I was relieved my punishment wouldn't would be carried out by him, who had been wrongly expelled from Hogwarts at the age of thirteen, and therefore could not use magic against me (but then, he never would anyway.) Plus, he was kindhearted, even if he was a bit intimidating. However, I did have a black eye, because Alecto Carrow could pack quite a punch. Luna had a slit caused by a knife across her pretty face, and Ginny's nose had been broken. I met them at Hagrid's pumpkin patch, gave Luna a quick hug and kiss, and patted Ginny on the back.

" 'Lo there!" Hagrid said. "I'll be righ' with yeh." He put down his gloves and the dead ferret he had been feeding the hippogriff, Buckbeak--I mean Witherwings.

"We'll be goin' inter the forest today, I need some help with a couple o' things."

"Th-the forest?" I gulped. The Forbidden Forest was utterly terrifying. It was full of furry creatures and evil whatnots.

"O' course! The forest won' hurt yeh!"

"I'm not worried about the forest hurting me." I muttered under by breath. "It's what's in it I'm worried about."

Hagrid seemed not to hear. "All righ', time to go!" he said loudly. He led us into the forest behind his small hut. The minute we passed about three trees, we were in darkness.

"Neville?" came a voice. Luna's. I remembered that she had never been in the forest but once, two years ago, but it was daytime then. I took her hand and we walked on. Soon we came to a clearing. We could now see into the trees. Something moved behind us. I spun around quickly. The strangest thing I'd ever seen came waddling towards us. It had tiny purple hippo's ears, an enormous orange nose, buck teeth, (strangely white) a pink horn right between its eyes, a huge green belly that touched the ground, and fat, short legs. It looked kind of like what Slughorn would look like if you turned him into an animal.

Beside me, Luna gave an excited squeak. "It's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" she exclaimed.

Hagrid frowned. "What're yeh on about?" he asked, clearly confused. Luna actually giggled. "Daddy and I have been looking for one of these for years, wait until I tell him, he'll be so pleased!"

And so ended our detention.


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally here. The day before Christmas break. I made my way into the Great hall for breakfast and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey, Neville!" she said brightly.

"Hi Ginny," I replied. "What are you doing over Christmas break? Are you going anywhere?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm just going to go home and be with my family. You?"

Before I could reply, someone came and sat down on my other side. "Hello Neville. Hi, Ginny," said the dreamy voice that belonged to that person.

"Hey, Luna!" said Ginny.

"Hi Ginny! Hello, Neville!" said Luna brightly.

"Oh, no! I still have to pack!" said Ginny, alarmed. She jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas!" said Luna. I could tell she was excited. I wasn't, though. I was going to miss Luna very much. I looked down at my porridge. (I had been making a smiley face in it with the cinnamon.) I looked back up at Luna. "Walk with me," I suggested. We stood up and left the Great Hall. (The porridge sat forgotten.)

"What are you going to do over vacation?" I asked Luna.

She shrugged. "Oh you know…I'll be at home and visit with Daddy. I haven't told him about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack yet; he's going to be so excited!" Her large misty eyes shone. We were alone in the corridor. I think everyone else was at breakfast.

The light in Luna's eyes went out. She looked down. "But I expect it will be very lonely. Daddy will be away most of the time at a press conference for the _Quibbler._ So I'll be all by myself…Maybe I'll go and visit the Weasleys…" She looked up at me. "I'm going to miss you, Neville." She took a step towards me, her face close to mine. I drew in my breath and her eyes closed.

Just then, a bunch of giggling third-year Hufflepuff girls came around the corner. Luna pulled away, embarrassed, and turned and fled down the corridor. "See you on the train, Neville!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Later, on the train, I sat in an empty compartment, waiting for Ginny and Luna. They came in together, laughing about some joke. (I never found out what it was though.) They sat down, and the train began to move.

About an hour later, the train came to a sudden screeching halt. Ginny and I looked at each other. Was it a dementor again? I had no wish to relive what had happened when I was thirteen.

There was a loud commotion outside. I got up and poked my head out to see what was going on. My eyes widened and I quickly sat down again.

Two large men pushed their way into out compartment. They both had their wands out. I could see a tattoo of a skull with a snake sticking out of its mouth on the forearm of the one nearest me.

Death Eaters.

Ginny screamed; Luna's eyes widened. I have no idea what I looked like but I'm prepared to bet a million Galleons that it wasn't pretty. I felt all the color drain from my face.

Ginny whipped out her own wand. "What do you want?" she cried. The bigger of the two men, Rowle, glared at her. "We want Loony Lovegood," he growled.

Luna let out a terrified squeak. I took out my own wand. The other man narrowed his eyes at Luna. "So that would be you, I presume, pretty?" He grabbed her arm. "Your father's becoming too outspoken in his stupid magazine. So you're coming with us." They dragged her out, each holding an arm. She was struggling and screaming and trying to hex them the whole time. Ginny and I tried too; believe me, but it just wasn't enough. Ginny's spells all missed the Death Eaters by a hair. I missed them too, but one of my spells hit Zacharias Smith and turned him into an enormous Jelly Slug.

"No!" I cried desperately. _"Luna!" _


	11. Chapter 11

Luna

"Hello?" I called softly, surprised at how weak my voice sounded as it echoed back towards me...

"Yes?" and old voice said to my left, I stifled a yelp, "Who's there?"

"Are you a death eater? Or... Merlin forbid... a pink-nosed tilted toed dexterium?"

"Luna, is that you?"

"Great uncle Charles?"

"Oh, Luna so sad that you were captured, I hope you are well?"

"Yes there are no nargles here..." I said to my great uncle Charles Ollivander.

"Dratted humans, deceiving morons..." I heard to my right.

"Oh, do be quiet Griphook!" my uncle said.

"Um, Uncle? Where are we?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Well Luna we are in the basement of Malfoy Manor."

Neville help me!

Neville

Christmas Eve. I sat at the dinner table with one of my arms propping up my head. I had been slightly depressed since Luna had been dragged off the train against her will. I made stripes in my mashed potatoes with my fork and tried to seem as though I was happy. I hadn't told Grandma about what happened yet. She would never believe me, anyway. So I tried to eat my potatoes instead of mutilating them.

After dinner, Grandma and I sat in the parlor. Grandma was knitting a Christmas sweater for my cousin Eunice. It was a horrid shade of puke-green, with little brown and orange puff balls all over it. It was just about the ugliest thing I'd ever seen, except for the time I accidentally stumbled upon a gnome having a baby. As Grandma knitted, she talked. "...and Neville don't forget to wash behind your ears before your great- uncle Algie arrives tomorrow, you know he doesn't like you, and oh yes, make sure you have clean underwear, you know he likes to hang you by it, we don't want him to have to touch dirty underwear, and..." I stared into the fire, pretending to listen, but really ignoring grandma with her bright red skirt and shrill, monotonous voice and claw-like hands and stupid vulture hat.

Fifteen whole minutes passed. I wouldn't be able to take much more of Grandma's boring yakky-yakky. I sighed to myself and renewed my efforts to block out her voice.

"...with ham and maybe prune juice, wouldn't that be lovely, and of course the squirrel-eye pudding for dessert. Wouldn't that be just charming, Neville?"

I stood up. "Yes, Grandma, it sounds wonderful. Er, I have to go and, um, er....wash my ears. Will you excuse me?" I left without bothering for an answer, and headed, not for the bathroom to wash behind my ears, but to my bedroom. I opened the door and went straight to the side table. I picked up the portrait of Luna I had on it. It had been taken the day we went into Hogsmeade. Luna smiled up at me from the frame, in that calm, serene way of hers. '_It will be all right, Neville,_' her smile seemed to say. I sighed and pressed the picture frame to my heart. "Oh, Luna. Where are you?" I breathed. "I'll always be with you, Luna. We'll see each other again."

Luna

Not even a hundred miles away from where I knew Neville was, and there was no way to get to him. I hoped he hadn't been attacked by a Purple-bellied Whoop-spanker. That would be horrible.

'_I'll always be with you, Luna. We'll see each other again._'

I sat up. Neville's voice, so clear in my head. How was that possible? I felt my jaw drop slowly. My eyes widened in the dark as I realized that he was saying that to himself. And by some amazing power, I could hear him. Maybe there was a Mulkering Micro-Sticko-Blibber in here.


	12. Chapter 12

Neville

"Neville? Neville! Neville dear wake up, you've fallen asleep on the table." Grandma said. And so I had, but whose fault was it? Great Uncle Algie, he is the most boring old man! He started going on about his favorite pair of polka dotted boxers, maybe there are some Jippering Purple Lymn Beetles around here somewhere, you know the ones that make you chatter on and on and.... Merlin help me I'm starting to sound like Luna! Don't get me wrong, I love her but come on, who actually believes in that stuff? Well we did see that Crumple-horned Snorkack but...

"Ah, right well, I was uh... doing my... Christmas homework all last night and I'm rather tired you know" I said, poking my fork into my squirrel-eye pudding and retching slightly.

"Ok then, Algie what were you saying dear?"

"Oh, right I remember the night Dumbledore went to duel Grindelwald in '45..."

Blah blah blah yakkity yakitty yak. I nearly wish I was back at Hogwarts.

Luna

"Oh, Griphook I think you look dashing!" I cried as the Goblin ripped off the festive hat that the house-elf brought. I thought that was nice, I picked the hat up and put it on my own head and tried to be cheerful for the sake of my companions. I wish I was back at Hogwarts!

Neville

I looked out the train window, watching the trees go by as I had done ever since it started moving three hours ago. It was a good thing I didn't get motion sickness. The Christmas holidays were over. I had been glad to get away from my chatterbox of a grandmother. And since I had thought about Luna more than was actually possible, I thought of my parents. I wondered if they would be proud of me if they could see me now. I seriously doubted it. I let my mind go blank and stared at the houses zipping past as the train picked up speed.

I unstuck my cheek from the windowpane. I must have fallen asleep. The train had come to a screeching halt, which was what had woke me up. We were back at Hogwarts. I got up and stepped outside. It was a warm, clear night.

We got into the boats and started across the lake. It was cold out on the water, and the soft, flickering golden firelight coming from the windows of the castle looked inviting. I followed Ginny up and through the doors as soon as we landed.

Luna

I sighed and looked out at the moon (well the imitation of the moon; Uncle Ollivander and I had put a spell on the wall like the one on the ceiling of the Great Hall.) I checked my watch. It was eleven at night. Neville and Ginny had been on the train for twelve hours. I wished I was with them.

"Mr. Ollivander, I'm so cold," whined Griphook.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it? They took away our wands as soon as they discovered the fake window. It's a good thing they couldn't take it down," said Uncle waspishly.

I turned back. It was going to be another long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Neville

"Goodness Neville are you alive?" Seamus asked.

"Not really." I groaned, I was late for Herbology but Merlin I didn't want to get out of bed.

"Well umm... you're gonna be late Neville."

"Who cares?"

"You're gonna get a detention and you know what that means..."

"I don't care, look at us Seamus, we're already as worn looking as the libraries copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages _we might as well die, it's not worth it, Harry might never come back." I said releasing the weak hold I had on hope.

Luna

I was so bored, so frustrated and so hopeless I wished the next Death Eater would come in and kill me.

Neville

I sighed. It was a good thing Professor Sprout liked me. Seamus had poked me until I had gotten up and dressed. He had needled me even more until I finally dragged myself to Herbology. Professor Sprout had very kindly not reported me to Amycus and Alecto. So here I sat.

The bell rang. I got up and made for the door.

"Longbottom, wait," a voice called from behind me. I turned wearily. Professor Sprout fixed her gaze on me and beckoned with a finger. I groaned inwardly and shuffled back to her. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you all right, Longbottom?" she asked me gently. I nodded. "Yeah, I....I'm fine, Professor. I am. Really. I...." My voice trailed off of its own accord. She looked at me with pity in her eyes, but said nothing more. She nodded. "All right, dear. If you're sure." The second her back was turned, I left as fast as I could.

Luna

I stood up from the dark corner. Glad to stretch my legs for the first time in days, I hobbled around for a bit, getting the circulation back in my legs. I went over to our false window and tried to spot a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. I couldn't see one.

"Luna, my darling," came Uncle Ollivander's voice. I went over to him.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"You know young Mr. Potter, correct?"

_What?_ "Yes, I do," I said. "Why?"

Uncle sighed. "Such a curious lad...curious..."

"Sorry," I said, "but what's curious?"

He sighed again. "So curious..."

I sighed. Uncle was sinking into another state of vagueness. I went back to the window and stared again out at the moon. The moon gave me hope. _I know I'll see Neville again,_ I thought. _I just know it!_


	14. Chapter 14

Neville

The end of term was closing in fast. My whole seventh year had been a nightmare, and I wished that somehow everything would right itself and I could redo the past ten months, but that was impossible.

Nothing was going right anymore. Seamus and I had more bruises and cuts than ever. People were going missing left and right. Thankfully there had been no more scuffles with the Death Eaters, but after Easter break, a lot of people had never come back, including Ginny. It was beginning to get quite lonely. Yet there was a bubble inside me, a bubble of hope that Luna would return. the bubble dwindled a little in size every day when she did not. There was no news of dean or any of the other Muggle-borns, though there was news of Harry. Apparently, Harry, Ron and Hermione had sneaked into the Ministry of Magic disguised as workers. They had gotten away, only to be found by the Snatchers soon after.

I sighed and went to class, and found myself wishing for the end of term.

Luna

"Ouch!"

I looked up at the sound of a cry. There were four struggling figures. I could barely see their silhouettes, much less who it was.

The door swung shut, leaving us in total blackness. One of the figures was cursing under their breath. I thought I recognized the voice.

"Dean?" I said in amazement. "Is that you?"

"Luna?" said another voice. I gasped.

_"Harry?"_

So Dean, Harry and Ron were down here. Where was Hermione?

My question was answered by a loud, terrified, bloodcurdling scream above our heads.

Hermione was being tortured.

Over Ron's desperate screams, I managed to find the nail. But it was too dark to see what i was doing and I figured it might not be so good to cut someone open with a rusty nail by accident.

Once Ron figured out my predicament, he decided to help. I heard a loud click, and suddenly there were three small suns floating in the air. I cut the ropes binding them.

We all stood staring at one another. Then suddenly, there was a loud crack. I screamed in surprise. Someone had Apparated into the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Neville

I rolled over in the dark and looked at the clock. It was half past three. I grumbled quietly to myself and sat up. With Dean, Harry, and Ron all gone, Seamus and I were very lonely these days, especially now that the war with You-Know-Who seemed to be a lost cause. More people were dying every day. There was no further news about Dean, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, or anyone else. I slipped into an useasy, fitful sleep and didn't wake again until morning.

I woke up to a sunny sky, bright light filling the dormitory. I dragged myself out of bed and shuffled to the doorway.

"Neville!" Seamus jumped up from a chair in front of the fire and ran up to me. He, too, was still in his pajamas.

"What is it, Seamus?" I asked. His eyes were wild with fear. He pointed to the notice board. I went up to it and read:

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

_All seventh years must report to the Dark Arts classroom for N.E.W.T. tests._

I looked back at Seamus. "So?" He gestured for me to read on.

_All students will be tested by either Professor Amycus Carrow or Professor Alecto Carrow for all classes. Anyone who gets anything less than an "Outstanding" will be severely punished._

I looked back at Seamus again, my eyes wide. "I'm doomed," I wailed. "_Doomed,_ Seamus! I can't get an O in anything!"

He looked at me. "Sorry, mate," he said, patting my shoulder sympathetically. I pushed him away gently. "That's it!" I stormed. "I will not pass this test, so why bother trying?" I stomped out of the common room, still wearing my pajamas. Seamus pulled on jeans and a sweater and followed hastily.

I had a plan hatching in my mind. I remembered how Harry had used the Room of Requirement in our fifth year to rebel against Umbridge and the Ministry. Why couldn't I do the same?

Luna

I clutched Dean's arm in fear as someone entered by means of Apparition. Once I could look, I saw that it was merely a house-elf. Nothing to be afraid of. Dobby had come to help us. I stared at him. he could get us out.

Apparently, Harry was thinking along the same lines I was. "Dobby," he whispered, "you can get us out of here, right?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry looked like he was about to say something more, but Hermione's screams were becoming even more frantic, and there were footsteps coming close. Up above, they had heard Dobby come in and were coming to see what was going on.

The fat, stupid Death Eater--oh, most of them are like that, sorry. Let me try again.

The one called Peter Pettigrew advanced down the stairs towards us. His beady little eyes took in the orbs of light floating in midair, and the fact that no one was tied up. Before he could do anything, Harry jumped forward. _What in Merlin's name was he doing?_

"You owe me your life, Wormtail," he said. I arched an eyebrow. What was this all about? Then I gasped. Right before the astonished eyes of everyone in the room, including Pettigrew himself, Peter Pettigrew's silver hand was reaching for the throat of its master. Wormtail didn't seem to be able to stop it, and try as they might, Harry and Ron couldn't either. There was nothing we could do but watch helplessly as Wormtail strangled himself.

After a few minutes, Pettigrew was dead and Dobby was preparing to take us to Shell Cottage, where Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur lived. First he took Uncle, Griphook, Hermione, and me. I felt a strange compressing sensation and then, we were standing outside a little cottage by the sea.


	16. Chapter 16

Neville

I was pacing in front of a blank stretch of wall across from the portrait of Barbanas the Barmy, who was still trying to train the trolls to dance ballet after very many unsuccessful attempts. Seamus and I were up on the seventh floor, trying to get into the Room of Requirement. Still pacing, I thought _We need somewhere to live in to get away from the Death Eaters…We need somewhere to live in to get way from the Death Eaters….We need somewhere to live in to get away from the Death Eaters_ as hard as I could. I stopped pacing and looked at the wall frustratedly, expecting it to be blank. But there was a door materializing right in front of my eyes. Satisfied, I turned the handle and opened the door, and stepped inside. Seamus was right behind me.

I stopped short, and stared, awestruck, at what was in front of me.

"Merlin's pants…" breathed Seamus behind me. He seemed just as impressed as I was.

The room was enormous, with hammocks of every color. Gryffindor banners covered the stone walls and there were pillows everywhere. There was only one portrait: a young girl looking out and smiling at us. Something about her face seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. _Yep,_ I thought, _I think we'll be comfortable here._

Luna

Waiting for the others to get back from Malfoy Manor was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. As soon as we arrived at shell Cottage, someone hurried out to see who we were.

"Oh!" exclaimed the woman. "Bill!" she called urgently over her shoulder. "Bill, come quickly!"

A man hurried out. "Fleur! What is it?" he asked. His eyes landed on us: the old man, the young girl with frizzy blonde hair, the frightened goblin, the young woman who was doubled over in pain and clutching me for support, and the tiny little house-elf. Bell stared at the goblin first. "Griphook?" he asked incredulously. He took another look at Hermione. "Come, we need to get you all inside," he added, and led us into Shell Cottage. Hermione was put on Fleur and Bill's bed for the time being so that she might begin to recover. Uncle Ollivander and Griphook were put in the guest bedroom and I was to sleep on the sofa.

As soon as we were all settled, Dobby came up to me. "Dobby must return to free Harry Potter and his friends, miss," he told me. "Dobby will be back soon." With that, he vanished.

It was another hour before he came back with the rest of them. To keep myself from becoming insaner than I already was out of worry, I helped Fleur with things around the house: the laundry, the dishes, the garden. I had no idea what was going on at Malfoy Manor and that made the wait seem all the longer.

Finally, I heard the telltale _crack_ that meant they were back. I ran outside, Bill and Fleur at my heels.

Harry, Ron, Dobby, and Dean were standing in front of the house. I sighed in relief. Everyone had gotten back, but something seemed wrong. Why was Harry sobbing like that? I went closer. Then I gasped.

Harry, Dean, and Ron were crowded around Dobby, who was lying on the ground, motionless. There was a silver dagger impaled in his chest. It was quite clear that he was dying. Very distinctly, I heard the last words he ever spoke.

"Harry.…P-Potter.…"

With that, Dobby fell limp and died with his huge eyes wide open and glassy.


	17. Chapter 17

Neville

"Neville," said Seamus, "is that someone at the door?"

I went to check. There was no window of course, but Gran had given me a telescope for my birthday that could see through walls. I put it to my eye and peeked though. "It's Lavender!" I said in surprise. Seamus pushed past me. "Let me see." I handed him the telescope and he looked for himself. "So it is," he said. "Let her in." I did so.

Lavender looked at us with a frightened face. "You're all right!" she said. "We've all been so worried. Listen," she beckoned us closer and spoke in a whisper, as though she was afraid of being overheard, "Amycus and Alecto are furious that you've managed to elude them. They're worse than ever and people need a place to hide. Can they come here?" she asked. "You'd better not tell me that I've come all this way for nothing," she warned. "I broke a nail coming up here!" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they can come here," said Seamus. "Really Lavender, did you think we'd turn you away?"

She shrugged. "You never know." With that she turned and left, but not before giving Seamus a dazzlingly sweet smile. I nudged him. "I think she likes you."

"_Eeeewww,"_ said Seamus. He made a face and hastily turned away from me but I thought I saw a smile on his face, too.

Luna

_"Dobby!" _Harry said miserably. I knelt beside him and tried to comfort him. "Harry…" He looked up. Dean, Fleur, and Bill had joined us. Harry looked back at Dobby's corpse, and then at the small group of people gathered around him. "Where's Hermione?" he asked suddenly, looking alarmed.

"She's inside," said Bill. "She'll be all right."

Harry turned back to Dobby once more, and yanked the knife out of his chest. We could see that he was going to need time, so we left him alone for the time being. I went back inside the house to talk to Hermione.

When I entered Bill and Fleur's room, I was relieved to see that Hermione was sitting up in the bed.

"Hi." She said. She still seemed groggy.

"Hi." I replied. I sat on the edge of the bed. "Hermione, are you all right?"

She winced and put a hand to her throat. She pulled it away and showed it to me by way of answering. There was blood on her fingers from the cut that Bellatrix had given her. It was still bleeding.

I looked away. "Oh." I hated the sight of blood.

"Luna?" asked Hermione. "Is there any particular reason you came in here?"

"Yeah," I said. "Hermione….Dobby's dead."

She put a hand to her mouth. "Oh!" She pushed back the covers. "I have to go see Harry. He isn't doing too well, is he?"

I shook my head. "He's just sort of sitting there in some sort of trance." I helped her out of bed. "Come on, Hermione, let's go," I said gently. She nodded and we made our way outside. She was leaning on me most of the way, but when we got out the front door, she insisted on walking by herself.

Bill and Fleur joined us and we found Harry, exactly how we left him. Everything was the same except there was a small, roughly dug grave beside him. I could see that Dobby's glassy yes were still looking upward towards the heavens. "We should close his eyes," I said. I crouched down and closed Dobby's eyes gently. Harry lowered him into the grave.

As we all stood looking at the tiny house-elf, I felt that this little funeral was missing something. "I think we ought to say something," I said. Everyone looked at me and I blushed, but I went on to say:

"Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar. It is unfair that you had to die when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember you. I hope you're happy now." My voice shook. I looked over at Ron, who mumbled his thanks. Dean did the same.

"Goodbye, Dobby," whispered Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

Neville

I covered my ears.

The Room on Requirement was full to the brim with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Nearly everyone from the DA was here, plus a lot of people who hadn't been, either because they weren't coming here two years ago, or just hadn't been in the DA. Lavender sure could spread word fast.

Anyway, since there were so many people crammed into such a small space, the noise was unbelievable. The Creevey brothers were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs, which didn't help. I ignored them.

Suddenly, there was a faint pop. Instantly, the room started expanding. Bricks were growing right in front of my eyes. Then, with a shudder, the walls came to a rumbling halt. It seemed the Room of Requirement was making room for its new inhabitants.

I looked around. Almost everyone had crouched down in fear, arms over their heads for protection. One by one, they looked up and continued what they were doing. I started to pace around the room, taking in the changes.

The room had almost tripled in size, so everyone now had room to breathe. Girls' and boys' bathrooms had been added, as well as more banners on the walls. There were scarlet and gold Gryffindor ones, each one emblazoned with a majestic, roaring lion. There were Hufflepuff ones, black and yellow with a sinuous black and white badger on every one. And the Ravenclaw ones were navy and bronze, with proud-looking eagles that seemed to look right at you. I noticed that there were no Slytherin ones. I knew this was probably because none were in the room, but I couldn't help wondering: were all the Slytherins against us, or were there some who longed to join us, but had too much peer pressure put on them to show it?

I weaved among all the students, looking at each face. I noticed Seamus and Lavender in the corner, entwined in each other's arms, kissing passionately. I turned away hastily and moved on.

I approached the one portrait in the room: The one of the girl in the fancy dress smiling happily at me. I still thought she seemed familiar, but I was pretty sure she wasn't a student here. I stood in front of her portrait. She smiled at me in a friendly way and beckoned to me. She turned and walked away from me. Instead of walking sideways out of her portrait, she seemed to walk farther _into_ it. Her slight figure got smaller and smaller. She stopped, turned, and beckoned to me again. It seemed like she wanted me to follow her. How was that possible? I put my hand out tentatively, expecting to touch rough canvas. But it didn't. I found that my hand was actually_ inside_ the portrait. I carefully hoisted myself up and into the girl's picture. She smiled, turned around again, and started to walk once more.

There was a long tunnel before me. I could see the girl at the other end. She didn't step down, however, she stayed put. If I squinted, I saw what looked like someone's kitchen at the other end. Curious, I walked on.

Without warning, I tumbled out of the portrait and onto the floor. Standing up, I recognized that the room I was now in wasn't anyone's kitchen. It was the Hog's Head bar.

"What are you doing here?" said an angry voice.

I looked up into the angry, bright blue eyes of the bartender.

Luna

"Luna, wake up," said Hermione's voice.

I sat bolt upright. "Hermione?" I asked. I looked around. I was in the guest bedroom I was now sharing with Hermione. It had been two weeks since Dobby died. Hermione sat on her bed, watching me. "Harry, what is it? Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, no, everything's fine; don't worry. Your uncle wants to see you," she explained.

"Why?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged. "By the way, Luna…thanks for making that speech about Dobby. Harry is so grateful. He says he could never have said anything like it." She smiled at me.

I was taken aback. "Oh…no problem, Hermione." I didn't like talking about Dobby with anyone. Every time someone mentioned Dobby's name, Harry got this strange, puckered look on his face. It was awful to watch.

I got out of bed. "Really, Hermione, it was nothing," I assured her as she continued to watch me. "I just wanted to give him a proper funeral, that's all."

Hermione nodded. "All right." She gave me a quick hug in thanks. "Well…you'd better not keep your uncle waiting. He seemed sort of impatient." I nodded and left.

Tentatively, I entered Uncle Ollivander's room. He and Griphook were sharing the other guest bedroom. "Did you want to see me, Uncle Charles?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yes, yes, my dear. Come here; I want to give you something." His voice was almost a whisper. He was still weak from being stuck in the basement of Malfoy manor. (Griphook was fine, but he was pretending to be as weak and fragile as a cobweb.) I went to Uncle Ollivander's side. With shaking hands, he held out a long, thin box. I took it from him and opened it slowly.

Inside was a new wand. I had lost my old one when the Death Eaters had captured me. The really big, fat blond one named Rowle had accidentally sat on it, breaking it into many small pieces and getting a lot of splinters up his backside.

I looked at my new one with awe. It was made of a beautiful wood, and had a glossy finish. I ran my finger over the intricate carvings. "Where did you get this?" I asked.

Uncle just looked at me.

"Oh, right," I mumbled, turning pink. "You're a wandmaker."

He nodded gravely. "Cedar. Unicorn tail-hair. 12 ½ inches long, 3/8 inch diameter, 0.58875 inches in circumference. And, it's flexible."

My jaw dropped. He chuckled.

I looked at it more closely. Uncle had carved it with amazing detail. I knew it had taken a long time to make, even with magic. There was a thin, delicate vine that twined and twisted its way up the wand. Uncle had even carved little leaves. I turned it, watching the way it caught the light. I noticed that there was a tiny, tiny emerald set at the tip of each minuscule wooden leaf. My eyes widened. "Oh, Uncle Charles," I breathed, "it's _beautiful…."_

He smiled at me, his silvery eyes twinkling with joy. "I'm glad you like it, my little Plimpy."

Carefully, I put it back in its box. "Thank you, uncle Ollivander," I said. I picked up the box and carried t out of the room.

I almost ran into Harry, who was passing. "Sorry," I said.

"What's that you've got there, Luna?" he asked. I showed it to him.

"Uncle made me a new, wand, look."

He whistled softly. "Wow, that's something. He must be really fond of you," he said, looking just as awestruck as I had been. I nodded.

"See you later, Luna."

"See you, Harry."


	19. Chapter 19

Neville

I looked meekly up at the bartender.

"_What are you doing in my bar?_" he repeated.

"Er..." was my genius response.

He looked up at the portrait of the girl. Hastily, I scrambled to my feet.

"Ariana!" he scolded the girl. "What have I told you about bringing random nutcases through your portrait?"

"Hey!" I protested. He ignored me.

Ariana blushed faintly and looked at her feet. The bartender's eyes softened. He turned back to me and spoke more gently.

"You'll have to forgive her. She gets excited easily. What's your name, lad?"

"Neville," I said.

"Neville, is it? _Just_ Neville?"

"No--no...sir," I stammered. "Neville Longbottom."

The bartender grinned maniacally. "I'm Aberforth Dumbledore," he said, pumping my hand so hard my whole body shook. My jaw actually dropped. I thought that only happened in movies. "Aberforth..._Dumbledore?" _I repeated, astonished.

He frowned at me through his grizzly eyebrows. "Are you deaf? That's what I _said,_ isn't it?" I noticed he had bright blue eyes, just like his brother.

I smiled at him tentatively. _He's nuts,_ I thought.

Aberforth jerked his thumb towards the portrait of the girl--Ariana, I reminded myself. "This here's my sister, Ariana. She died when she was young. You don't need to know the details," he said gruffly. I nodded.

"Right...nice to meet you, Aberforth. Nice to meet you Ariana." Aberforth grunted, and Ariana smiled and blushed and looked at her toes again. "I really must be getting back," I ventured. I looked at Ariana. "Can you take me back to the Room of Requirement?" She smiled and nodded. I turned back to Aberforth. "Good-bye." With that, I followed Ariana back through to my new home.

Luna

"There, I said. "All finished." I leaned back and admired my handiwork. The flowers were all planted and my spells had made them bloom beautifully. Fleur would be pleased that I had done such a good job on the garden. I stood up and went into the house to wash up.

Later, I helped Dean collect driftwood. When we were done, we carried it into the house. While we walked, I told him all about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. I wonder why he didn't seem too interested.

The next day, Uncle Ollivander left. He was still weak, but on the mend. We were all very sad to see him go, especially me. I have no idea whether I'll ever see him again.

That night, I sat up in my bedroom, thinking about Neville. I missed him more than anything. I wished he was here with me at that moment. I wished to see him again, to feel his arms around me, and to hear him laugh.

Neville

Seamus rounded on me angrily. _"Where were you?"_ he asked. "We've all been worried sick!"

I brushed him aside. "Sorry, _Mum_," I said, for I couldn't help noticing that he was talking just like I'd heard Mrs. Weasley talk to Fred and George. "It's sort of a long story, Seamus." I sat down and told the room all about how Ariana had brought me through her portrait and I had found myself in the Hog's head, and who the bartender was.

"…and then Ariana brought me back here," I finished. Everyone was looking at me wide-eyed, with the exception of Lavender Brown, who was examining her fingernails. Seamus's mouth was slightly open, and Colin Creevey's dropped all the way to his knees. _They all think I'm mad_, I realized. Then Seamus spoke.

"That's brilliant!" he said excitedly!

"You believe me?'

"Well, yeah!" he said enthusiastically. "Neville, do you know what this means?" I shook my head. "It means that we can escape from the castle! We won't have to live in here anymore, we can just go home on the knight Bus or something and—"

But I cut him off. "We can't, Seamus. We can't desert Hogwarts."

He looked at me. "What?"

"Seamus, what about the teachers—the good ones, like McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout? We can't leave them. What if the Death Eaters come here? Snape might be working for them, and we know Amycus and Alecto are, and the other teachers will need our help." I said sadly.

He frowned.

"Neville's right," chipped in Lavender Brown. "We _can't_ let that happen to the teachers! I mean, yes, they're _teachers,_ but most of them are against You-Know-Who, and if Hogwarts is invaded they're going to need an army!" she said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Lavender," I said.

He glared at us. "Fine," he said. "You're right, of course, Lavender!"

I frowned at him.

Luna

Life was very boring at Shell Cottage. I spent most of my time looking for Plimpies and removing Nargles from Fleur's bushes.

One day, I was passing Griphook's room. Ron came out of it looking very annoyed about something. Harry and Hermione followed.

"We're sneaking into Gringotts," Ron told me. "We need to get something for…someone," he said shiftily. I frowned. "All right, you don't have to tell me what you're up to, but when are you going?"

"Tomorrow," said Harry. "Don't tell anyone, Luna. We don't want then worrying."

"Oh, and we're taking Griphook with us," said Hermione. "There's a good chance what we're getting is a fake and we need him to tell us."

I nodded. "I'm not going to tell anyone," I assured them. I then went on my way, leaving them to discuss what I knew I couldn't hear.

The next morning, when I woke up, they were already gone. I hoped they'd be all right.


	20. Chapter 20

Neville

"NEVILLE!"

I sat bolt upright in my hammock, thrashed about wildly, and fell out onto the floor. Sitting up and rubbing my nose, I looked up to see who the heck was yelling in my ear.

Seamus shook his head at me and pulled me to my feet. "You could sleep though a hurricane!" he said. "I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes!"

"Well, what do you want?" I shot back. I was usually very grumpy when woken up.

Seamus looked at me with wide, fearful eyes. "You-Know-Who is coming here," he said. "Earlier today it was announced. He's going to attack Hogwarts."

I looked back at him, wide-awake now, panic-stricken. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

Seamus looked around as though hoping the answer was floating in the air somewhere. His eyes landed on Ariana. "Of course!" he said. "We need to build up an army. They can come in through the Hog's Head!"

I stared at him. "Seamus. You're a genius!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him in a quick, grateful hug. I ran over to the portrait.

Luna

Life was very boring at Shell Cottage. Fleur had run out of chores for me and Dean, and with Uncle gone, there was nothing to do and nobody to talk to. I wished something exciting would happen.

Dean and I were sitting at Bill and Fleur's kitchen table. Fleur was cooking dinner and Bill was in the other room, writing a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Suddenly, I felt something hot in my pocket. I jumped at the sudden heat. I looked at Dean. His shocked expression mirrored my own. I knew he felt it too. Both of us out our hands in our pockets and pulled out a Galleon. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. And then I remembered.

"Oh!" I said aloud. Fleur and Dean looked at me, and Bill came in from the next room. I help up the coin.

"The D.A. coins! Hogwarts needs our help!" I said. I peered at the serial number on the side and squeezed it tight in my hand. I heard a voice in my head. To my surprise and delight, it was Neville's.

"_Hogwarts is in danger. We are going to be attacked. We need your help."_

I looked at the others. They looked back with wide eyes. So they could hear it too. Neville's voice continued.

"_Please come to aid us. There is a secret passage into the castle through the Hog's Head inn in Hogsmeade."_

"Let's go," said Dean.

"Let's go," I agreed.

"Hogwarts needs us!" said Bill.

Fleur nodded in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later, we were out the door.

Neville

"Come on, through the portrait. Now!" I said as I ushered Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Professor Lupin, Tonks, and the Weasley twins, along with many others, through Ariana's portrait.

"I have to leave for a minute," I told Aberforth. "Keep bringing people though, and do it as fast as you can. It's almost curfew."

I followed the tides of people into the Room of Requirement. Hopping down from the ledge, I touched Seamus, who was holding a sobbing Lavender, on the shoulder.

"Everything all right here?"

He looked up at me. "Everything's going as planned. Though if we get any more people in here the room will have to expand."

I pointed at Lavender. "So what's wrong?"

"They killed my mother!" she wailed. "I hate those Death Eaters, I do!" She buried her head in Seamus's chest. He stroked her hair and murmured comforting words to her. I turned and hoisted myself back into Ariana's portrait.

When I neared the end, I squinted to see who Aberforth was talking to. I stopped short, astonished. It couldn't be. But it was. I broke into a run and hopped out of the portrait. "Harry!"

He looked up at the sound of my voice. I saw his eyes widen as he took in my long hair, scratched face, and torn robes. But I didn't care. I leapt down from the mantel and hugged all three of them, ignoring Harry's stutters. Quickly, I explained to them what was going on. They went through the portrait. Aberforth, who had had enough of people Apparating into his bar, followed them.

Luna

"We're almost there!" I said triumphantly. We carefully moved up to the gate to Hogsmeade. I pointed at three shadowy figures, which had just Apparated. "Look!" I said. "It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione!"

"What was that?" said a voice. Two Death Eaters moved towards the sound. The three figures threw an Invisibility Cloak over themselves. We watched the scene: through the confusing haze, I recognized Harry's Patronus, a stag. The bartender of the Hog's Head stuck his head out his door and shouted angrily. After much scuffle, the Death Eaters left.

"There's a Caterwauling Charm on the village," whispered Bill. "We'll have to Apparate directly into the bar. I'll take Dean for Side-along-Apparition, and Fleur, you take Luna." Fleur nodded and pulled me close to her. I could smell her flowery perfume. Then, as the uncomfortable feeling of Apparition descended upon me, I clutched her waist, terrified. I couldn't see or hear anything and then, it was over. We were in the Hog's Head, and there, right in front of us, was…Neville.

_Neville._

Neville

Nearly everyone in the Order of the Phoenix had come through. As well as everyone in the D.A, and all of the Muggleborns who had been "expelled", except for Dean. And still no sign of Luna. I was beginning to worry that she wouldn't come.

_Crack._

I turned as someone Apparated behind me. Bill, scarred as ever, Fleur, as beautiful as a goddess like always, and Dean, who was staring at me in awe.

"Dean!" I hugged him, and then Bill and Fleur too. I sent them though Ariana's portrait. A small sound behind me told me that I wasn't alone. I turned back around.

Standing by the window, with soft moonlight falling on her hair and skin, was the one person I'd dreamt about every night, and I'd never thought I'd see her again, but here she was right in front of me.

"Luna!" I said, barely more than a whisper.

She smiled at me, almost shyly. "Hello, Neville." She took a step forward and stared into my face, taking in all the bruises and cuts on it. She touched a bruise tenderly. Unable to wait any longer, I leaned in and kissed her.

Luna

It felt so right, standing here. I never thought I'd kiss Neville again, but here I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I don't know how long we stood like that, but eventually I remembered myself and pulled away gently.

"Neville, we need to get to Hogwarts. Who knows how long until Voldemort gets here?" I felt quite brave, speaking the name. Neville nodded. "You're right. Hogwarts needs us." He took my hand and pulled me over to a portrait of a smiling young girl. She looked from him to me and smiled wider, as if she was guessing the relationship between us. She stepped backwards.

Neville clambered up onto the mantelpiece. When had he become so nimble? He helped me up too, his surprisingly strong hands gentle on my waist. And then, to my great surprise, he brought me INTO the portrait. I gasped. He smiled and kissed me again, and then I followed him down the long tunnel to the Room of Requirement.


	21. Chapter 21

Neville

Eventually, Luna and I parted. She went off to tend to the wounded while I prepared for battle.

When I was ready, I squared my shoulders and turned the corner. I stopped short and my mouth dropped all the way to the floor. I think my eyes stood out a foot from my face.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing in the corridor. Hermione and Ron were kissing passionately. Harry looked like how I felt. Slowly, I backed around the corner again.

I heard shouts in the distance. I ran towards the sound as fast as I could. I passed Dean and Parvati on my way. Both of them were running towards the sound as well, but I was running faster. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Seamus and Lavender, kissing again. Tonight was a night for kissing. I remembered the kiss Luna and I had exchanged and blushed. I'm glad no one else was there.

Eventually, I arrived at the fight scene. Death Eaters were everywhere. The attack had already begun. I spun on my heel and ran to warn the others.

Luna

I tugged on Harry's hand, steering him in the right direction. I had never been under an Invisibility Cloak before.

Eventually we arrived at the Ravenclaw Common Room. I gave the password and we entered.

Harry was revealed by Amycus. I froze. Professor McGonagall came in. Alecto joined us. The scene was turning ugly. I sat on Ravenclaw's plinth so I wouldn't faint. Eventually the problem was solved as Alecto came crashing down on her big fat bottom and she fell over. Harry and I slipped out.

Neville

Hours later, I found myself at the front of a huge crowd outside. I could hear Hagrid's sobs from half a mile off. He emerged, holding Harry's limp body in his arms.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Harry was dead. Dead. No. It wasn't possible. I felt myself go white. Moments later, Voldemort himself was standing in front of me.

Fear swept through my veins like ice. Then it gave way to anger; hot anger that filled my ears with a roar and made my vision red. Hardly knowing what I was doing, I launched myself at Voldemort.

He repelled me as if I were a fly. His spell hit me in the chest and I screamed as pain I had felt only once before took me over. Bellatrix's face swam before my eyes. The pain intensified tenfold and I screamed louder. Then suddenly it was over and I lay whimpering on the ground.

Luna

Seeing Harry dead was a nightmare come to life. I blinked back tears. I had not cried in a long time. As the tears welled up, I could feel my contact lens in my eye, threatening to fall out. I blinked my tears away.

I heard a scream. I stiffened. It was Neville's scream. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd but by the time I got there, Voldemort's Cruciatus spell had lifted and Neville was just whimpering. He was going to be okay. I sighed a sigh of relief.

I looked back to where Hagrid had put Harry (I refused to think of him as a corpse.) Harry was gone. But there was no time to wonder. I rushed inside the castle.

Ginny and Hermione were fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. I joined them quickly. Together we fought, shooting every spell we could think of at her. I heard a shout behind me and turned to see Molly Weasley running towards us, shouting angrily. I pulled Hermione and Ginny to the side so we wouldn't get run over. We watched in amazement as Mrs. Weasley fought and killed Bellatrix. I looked at Ginny. Her mouth had dropped wide open.

Neville

Very suddenly, I remembered something Harry had told me while he was…alive. I was to kill the snake. I picked up Godric Gryffindor's sword, which was for some reason in the castle. I grasped it in one hand and spotted Nagini. She was slithering towards Padma Patil,. I ran towards her. She stopped and hissed at me, rearing up to give me a fatal bite. I ripped the sword through the air as hard as I could. Nagini's body fell limp and her heads flew over the crowd. I was covered in blood. I turned and promptly vomited all over Professor Flitwick.

I turned around all of a sudden. I don't know why. All I saw was Voldemort fighting Harry. Wait a minute. Harry. He was alive. I smiled at that fact and then my smile faded. I realized he might not be still alive for very long. But I needn't have worried. Voldemort was hit with a jet of green light. He keeled over backwards. We had won.

Luna

I saw Lord Voldemort fall. I sat down, overwhelmed. I couldn't believe it.

There was a feast that night. I ate until I was stuffed full. I got up from the bench. A few people along the table, I saw Neville do the same I caught his eye and smiled. We left the Great hall together.

We sat underneath a willow tree and watched the moon sparkle on the lake. Neville took my hand.

"We won," he said.

I smiled. "We won."

He kissed me. I gasped. He pulled me as close to him as we could get. I pressed my lips to his. We remained like that for a long time, kissing.

Just kissing.

All was well.

The End


End file.
